Sakit
by MiMeNyan
Summary: Sosok itu selalu mengusik bayangannya. Karena dia, jantungnya berdegup cepat, wajahnya memanas hingga ke pipinya dan terkadang mimisan. Apakah ia sakit?/"K-kau wanita dewasa, be-berarti aku pria dewasa."/"ZORO! KAU MIMISAN!"/ Just a drabble. Bad Summary! Bad Title! Warning inside. RnR please;;)


Pemuda berambut rumput itu berkali-kali mencoba menutup matanya. Tetapi sosok itu lagi-lagi mengusiknya. Jantungnya yang tanpa ia perintahkan tiba-tiba berdetak cepat dengan sendirinya. Wajahnya memanas dan terkadang ia mimisan.

Apakah ia sakit?

Udara memang cukup menyesakkan kulit. Dinginnya yang mencapai kurang dari -1 derajat itu membuat serasa dihunus ribuan pedang tajam nan panjang. Tetapi, ia sudah terbiasa, jadi mana mungkin dia sakit. Tapi..

Apakah ia benar-benar sakit?

Jika tidak, lalu rasa apa ini?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**_

_**.**_

_**Sakit.**_

_**.**_

_**By Yukimura Hana**_

_**.**_

_**Warning: OOC, abal, gaje, banyak typo!**_

_**Mind to RnR?:)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Getaran-getaran dingin mulai menguasai tubuh kekarnya. Sebenarnya, ia bisa saja melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dimana nakama-nakamanya menikmati coklat hangat buatan Sanji. Tetapi, ada dua hal yang membuatnya segan.

Antara gengsi dengan koki itu, dan bertatapan dengan 'dia'

Dia yang selalu mencuri pandangannya, dia yang selalu membuatnya lepas kendali.

Hanya dia.

Ya dia.

"Tuan pendekar, jangan tidur disana. Nanti kau sakit."

Suara itu..

Pemuda yang akrab dipanggil Zoro itu pun tak bergeming. Matanya tetap terpejam, namun hatinya terbuka. Karena memang ia tidak benar-benar tidur.

"Tuan pendekar.."

Lagi-lagi, dia memanggil namanya. Ada hawa bergetar yang menjalar dari jantung ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dan ia bertanya sekali lagi.

Apakah dia sakit?

Perlahan, suara hentakan langkah pun kian menjauh. Ada perasaan sedikit kecewa di lubuk hati terdalamnya. Apakah hanya sebatas itu rasa khawatirnya?

Salju mulai berjatuhan ke atas kepala hijaunya, seharusnya ia menikmati coklat hangat buatan sang koki di dapur sana. Tetapi, ia terlalu gengsi untuk berdiri dari tempatnya.

Lagipula, siapa yang mau meminum buatan koki payah itu. Batinnya.

SRAKKK!-sebuah selimut besar berwarna krem mendarat anggun di badan kekar Zoro. Harum aroma anggur menyeruak di sekitarnya. Sontak saja, Zoro membuka matanya dan melihat..

Dia.

Dia yang tengah tersenyum lembut sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala hijaunya yang tertutupi salju.

Di tangan yang entah ia tumbuhkan sejak kapan telah bersiap segelas susu hangat yang menggiurkan. Kemudian, ia duduk tepat di hadapan pemuda pendekar itu.

Zoro tertegun. Ia tau, sebenarnya dia orang baik. Orang yang selalu peduli kepada setiap nakamanya.

Terutama dirinya. Ingin rasanya ia berterima kasih kepada gadis cantik berambut raven itu.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanyanya, ketus.

Hatinya terbelalak, namun sekuat tenaga ia menahannya dan tetap berekspresi datar. Mengapa setiap kata hatinya berbeda dengan apa yang dia ucapkan?

"Aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali untuk pergi dari sini, tapi kau tidak menghiraukannya. Makanya, aku membawakan selimut untukmu. Kau bisa mati kedinginan." Terang Robin, masih dengan senyuman manisnya.

Zoro terdiam. Mata kelabunya menatap sang gadis dari atas hingga bawah. Tubuh Robin sudah terbalut jaket berwarna hitam yang hangat.

Reflek, Zoro melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Robin. Merasakan kehangatan yang tersedia disana dan menyesapi aroma sabun yang dipakainya.

"Tu-tuan pendekar?"

"Diamlah. Kau bilang, kau kemari agar aku tidak mati kedinginan. Beginilah caraku agar tidak mati kedinginan." Ujar Zoro. Samar-samar, rona tipis hinggap di kedua pipi tannya.

"Fufufu.. Tuan pendekar sudah berubah menjadi bayi ya?" Sindir Robin, disertai tawa khasnya. Membuat wajah Zoro semakin memerah.

"Bu-bukan! Aku bukan bayi!" Sangkal Zoro, tak terima.

"Lalu?"

"Ka-kau kan wanita dewasa, be-berarti aku pria dewasa." Jawab Zoro. Robin menaikan sebelah alisnya, lalu terkekeh pelan. Jari-jari lentiknya kembali menyusuri setiap akar rambut milik pendekar aliran santoryuu itu.

"Apa hubungannya denganku, tuan pendekar?"

Sang pemilik gelar itu pun membelalakan matanya. Benar apa yang dikatakan Robin.

Apa hubungannya ya?

"Y-ya i-tu..."

"Fufufu.. Sudahlah tuan pendekar. Nanti yang lain akan salah paham lho! Sebaiknya aku ke dapur dulu, sepertinya tuan koki mencariku." Ujar Robin. Perlahan, tangannya memindahkan kepala hijau Zoro dari pangkuannya, dan berdiri, melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

"O-ok."

Ia menatap punggung sang arkeolog dari belakang. Bisa saja ia menahannya dan membiarkannya kembali ke posisi tadi. Tapi sekarang, masih ada satu yang ada dipikirannya.

Apa hubungannya jawaban tadi dengan Robin?

Apa maksud hubungan tadi itu layaknya sua-

BRAKKKK!

"ZORO! KAU TIDAK APA-APA?! KENAPA KAU MIMISAN?! DOKTER MANA DOKTER?! OIYA AKU DOKTER!" Teriak Chopper, membahana. Rupanya ia mencium bau darah(?) yang mengalir dari hidung Zoro.

Aku kenapa-napa Chopper, buktinya detak jantungku tak menentu. Batinnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN.**

**HUWAAAAA! Aku kembali ke fandom dan pair ini! Akhir-akhir ini aku buntu ide! /mundung/**

**Bagaimana kegajean fictku? Makin gaje ya? Karena udah sampe sini, tiga kata satu kalimat! Mind to review?;;)**


End file.
